Lucy a le syndrome de Stockholm
by Timaru30
Summary: Les grands jeux magiques sont terminés et Fairy Tail remporte la victoire. Lors de la fête, Lucy se sent fatiguée et décide de rentrer chez elle. Mais le trajet ne se passe pas comme prévu et des hommes encapuchonnés apparaissent. Finalement, Lucy ne rentrera jamais. RogueLu
1. Chapitre 1

Dans la grande ville de Magnolia se trouvait une guilde nommée Fairy Tail. Et cette guilde, comme à son habitude, faisait la fête après sa réussite aux grands jeux magiques.

Natsu : Ouaiiis ! On est les meilleurs !

Gajeel : Haha, on les a massacrés ! Surtout les deux dragons jumeaux là !

Natsu : Tu rigoles ? C'est moi qui les ais vaincus !

Gajeel : Ah ouais ? On va voir qui est le plus fort ! Dit-il en partant se bagarrer avec Natsu

Erza : J'ai bien mérité quelques fraisiers moi !

Grey : Largement ! Surtout avec le combat contre Kagura et Minerva !

Erza : Merci Grey mais... rhabille-toi.

Grey : Mes vêtements !

Elfman : Être dans la meilleure guilde, c'est être un vrai homme !

Makarof : Je suis fier ***** hic ***** de vous tous ! ***** hic* hoqueta-il en buvant du saké

Mirajane : Ah, quelle animation aujourd'hui ! Alors Lucy, je te sers quoi ?

Lucy : Rien Mira, je suis un peu fatiguée de tout ce bruit, je rentre me reposer un peu.

Mirajane : Vraiment ? Tu veux que j'appelle Natsu pour te raccompagner ? Dit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux

Lucy : Pourquoi lui ?! Et non merci Mira, je préfère marcher tranquillement.

Notre petite constellationniste se dirigea alors vers la sortie, tout en évitant avec talent les nombreux objets « volants ». Le temps commençait déjà à se ternir et la température allait avec. C'est donc avec parfois des frissons que Lucy marchait, plutôt lentement, vers son appartement. Elle regretta assez vite la présence de Natsu, qui aurait pu la réchauffer. Les rues de Magnolia étaient vraiment désertes à ce moment là. Il n'y avait pas un Exceed ! Enfin, peut-être ai-je parlé trop vite ? Non loin de la blonde se trouvaient deux hommes encapuchonnés.

Inconnu 1 : C'est elle, j'en suis sûr !

Inconnu 2 : Mmh. Allons-y.

Inconnu 1 : Ouais. Je m'occupe d'elle.

Tandis que Lucy allait se retourner, ayant senti une présence, elle se prit un gros coup sur la tête, l'assommant directement.

~~ Les autres chapitres seront plus longs, je vous le promets :3 ~~


	2. Chapitre 2

Lucy : Ah... ma tête...

La jeune fée blonde tenta d'ouvrir ses paupière douloureuses et n'y est parvenu qu'après plusieurs longues minutes. La lumière l'éblouissait mais elle continuait de scrutait cette pièce. Elle découvrit alors une chambre, plutôt bien décorée, lumineuse, et à l'étage, vu le grand arbre qui trônait fièrement derrière la fenêtre.

Mais des bruits de pas dérangèrent sa contemplation et Lucy prit peur, ne sachant ni où elle est, ni avec qui. Elle fixait la poignée de la porte, priant pour qu'elle ne se tourne pas. Inutile. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et deux jeunes hommes entrèrent, ainsi que deux Exceeds.

Lucy : Kyaaaaaa ! Les dragons jumeaux ! Mais... Mais pourqu-

Sting : Hey Blondie ! Pas trop mal à la tête ? Haha

Lucy : Quoi ? Dit-elle en posant sa main sur sa tête

Rogue : ...

Sting : Bon, je te fais un résumé ma jolie, on t'as kidnappée.

Lucy : … Quoi ?! Crie-t-elle en paniquant un peu

Sting : Nous avoir pris toi car mission. Toi tranquille sinon... Il finit sa phrase en éclairant son poing de lumière.

Lucy : D'accord... lâcha-t-elle totalement perdue

Sting : Bien. Tu vas rester ici le temps que tes amis comprennent que tu as disparu. Et ensuite, le maître nous dira quoi faire de toi. Si tu oses tenter de t'échapper, aussi beau ton visage soit-il, je le rendrai mé-co-nnai-ssable.

Lucy resta sans voix. Le dernier mot que le blond prononça avait été dit avec une telle lenteur et un regard si noir que Blondie frissonna de peur.

Fier de son petit effet, Sting partit, suivi de Rogue, l'air toujours impassible.

De son côté, la jeune blonde ne bougeait pas, comme paralysée par la peur, l'inquiétude et la solitude. Mais curieuse tout de même, elle se leva du lit où elle était allongée pour commencer à visiter ce lieu encore inconnu. Elle ouvrit donc la porte, l'estomac noué et découvrit que l'étage se composait de quatre pièces ; sa chambre, la salle de bain, grande ouverte et deux autres pièces fermées. La curiosité l'incitait à ouvrir les pièces restantes mais la peur gagna. Elle décida donc de descendre les escaliers, tout doucement, pour ne pas faire de bruit. Peine perdue, les deux autres habitants étaient des dragons slayers.

Sting : Alors Blondie, la maison te plaît ?

Lucy : Euh... Oui...dit-elle tout en admirant le salon.

La pièce était baignée de lumière dû aux grandes portes-fenêtres. Tout les meubles étaient modernes et dans des teintes de gris. La cuisine était ouverte au salon, lieu où se trouvait Rogue qui buvait sereinement une tasse de thé, les yeux fermés.

Lector : 1...2...3...4...

Lucy se retourna pour apercevoir Lector et Frosch qui jouaient à cache-cache. Adorable, se dit-elle.

Sting : Si tu t'ennuies comme eux, tu peux faire le ménage. Ou la cuisine tient, j'ai la dalle.

Lucy : Non mais t'as cru quoi, que j'étais ta bonniche ?!

Sting leva un sourcil dans sa direction et la regarda en lui laissant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à lui reparler comme ça. Lucy en frissonna, encore. Ce mec pouvait être flippant quand il voulait. Elle se décida donc à continuer sa petite visite et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ne voulant pas parler aux dragons jumeaux, elle prit une tasse qui traînait, fit bouillir de l'eau et prit un sachet de thé. Le blond, avachi sur le canapé devant lé télé, la regardait de temps en temps. Elle s'assit donc tranquillement à la table de la cuisine, à l'opposé de Rogue. Ce dernier ne jeta pas un regard vers la belle blonde, préférant les couleurs chaudes de sa tasse dé thé. L'ambiance était calme, reposante et-

Lucy : Kyaaaaa ! Crie-t-elle, affolée

Rogue, assit en face d'elle, ouvrit les yeux en grand en se demandant pourquoi elle criait. Sting aussi, curieux, s'était levé et était à présent à côté de notre constellationniste. Lucy se leva rapidement et souleva sa robe...

La suite au prochain chapitre ! ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

Lucy souleva sa robe et trouva Frosch, cachée dessous !

Lucy : Fro... Frosch ?

Frosch : Fro a trouvé une belle cachette ! Lector ne trouvera pas Fro !

Lucy : …

Rogue : Frosch, ne dérange pas les gens comme ça et va trouver une autre cachette.

Frosch : D'accord... dit le petit Exceed les larmes aux yeux

Lucy : Oh ça ne me dérange pas ! Elle est tellement mignonne ! Lâcha-t-elle en caressant la tête de l'animal

Frosch : Fro trouve Lucy gentille !

Rogue : …

Lector : 49... 50... J'arrive !

Lucy retourna s'asseoir avec Frosch cachée sous sa longue robe. Les deux souriaient, l'une contente de sa cachette, l'autre de la situation. Rogue était apparemment retourné dans ses pensées et Sting sur le canapé. Sa mine déçu disait qu'il aurait bien voulu qu'elle soulève plus sa robe. Lector, lui, cherchait de partout, sans succès. Il volait de partout à travers la pièce, ce qui amusa beaucoup Lucy, qui souriait dans son coin. Rogue le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de faire lui aussi un sourire, aussi infime soit-il.

Lector : Frosch ! Mais tu es où ? Commençait à paniquer le chat de Sing.

Lucy et Frosch se mirent à ricaner se qui attira l'attention de Lector.

Lector : La kidnappée sait quelque chose ?

Lucy : Non non... déclare-t-elle en ricanant

Lector : Mmh...

L'Exceed se remit alors à chercher, de plus belle. Sting, sur le canapé, commençait à s'ennuyer de son film si prévisible et demanda donc :

Sting : Hey Blondie, fait moi à bouffer !

Lucy : Quoi ?! Non mais...

Sting lui fit un regard mi blasé mi noir.

Lucy serra les dents, ravala son ego et se leva. Frosch, qui n'était que légèrement attachée à la robe de Lucy, tomba.

Lector : Aha, trouvée !

Lucy fouilla le frigo et n'y trouva que de la viande, des patates, des pizzas et du riz. Pour ce midi, ce sera donc steak-frites. Elle se mit donc à la tâche avec soin, pour ne pas avoir de représailles. L'odeur de viande grillée et de frites fraîches attira Sting qui se mit derrière Lucy, elle-même derrière le grill. Le blond passa ses mains sur les hanches de Blondie et lui susurra à l'oreille :

Sting : Tu sais que tu ferais une bonne petite femme, toi ?

Lucy : … La constellationniste le savait plus fort donc ferma les yeux pour ne pas le faire griller juste à côté des viandes déjà bien cuites. Mais le blond continua avec ses mains, allant sur son ventre et remontant...

Rogue : Ça suffit.

Chapitre court, gomen ^^'


End file.
